Flight 737
by Apollogirl101
Summary: When Travis calls Katie and asks if she will join him in California for a family reunion and she agrees, her flight takes an unexpected detour. What happened to Katie? Will Travis ever see her again? Will Katie ever make it to California or will she end up gone for good? Read to find out. This is a Tratie fanfic. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey there readers, I decided to make this new story about Tratie, I mean aren't they just adorable! So anyway please enjoy and reviews are appreciated, I would love to hear what you think.**_

_**Until next time**_

_**-Apollogirl101**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the PJO characters! **_

_**Also I don't really know what the title should be, I mean the one right now is only temporary unless you like it then I'll keep it. If you have ideas for the title leave a review or PM me.**_

_**Also they are not demigods in this story.**_

**Katie's POV**

When I woke up this morning, I did not plan on anything bad happening. How did I know that heading to California to meet up with Travis for his family reunion he invited me to would make a slight detour that would change my life? Sometimes when I think back to this day, I wish I would have went back to bed. Or maybe I should have used a different route to California. Anyway you probably are wondering why I have all these thoughts, well let me start from the beginning… It all started when I got a call from Travis a few days ago.

***a few days ago***

I picked up my phone to see my best friend Travis calling. I quickly slide to answer the call and put the phone to my ear. "Hi Travis, did you get to California yet?"

"Yeah I did. So what's up?"

"Nothing, I mean it's the start of summer break, I don't even have anything planned yet." I answered.

"Oh, so what I hear is you're not busy," He said. I was curious what he was thinking.

"No,"

"Do you want to fly over to visit?" I stood for a moment wondering why he would want me of all people to join him at his family reunion, I mean we are best friends but why me.

"But it's your family reunion, and I'm not part of your family." I answer.

"Yeah but your my best friend, and I told my mom about you and she wants to meet you."

"Okay, but it might take a while to get a plan ticket,"

"No worries, I already bought you a plane ticket." I paused for a moment; he bought a plan tick before he knew I would say yes.

"But you didn't even know I would say yes."

"I was kinda hoping you would, and I bought it before I left, it put it in your bag."

"Okay, well thanks, when is the flight set for?"

"Friday. Four days before the reunion. I got to go so I'll talk to you later. Bye Katie-kat."

"Bye Stoll," I hung up and dug through my bag and found the plane ticket. As soon as I found it, I realized today was Wednesday, and the flight is on Friday. I only have two days to pack. I start to walk downstairs and hear hushed voices in the kitchen, I sit down on the steps, lean my head on the rail and listen to them.

"She's not normal." I hear my step-mother's voice.

"She is completely normal." My father argues.

"I don't like her, she always argues with me. I don't want her around when we are raising Daniel."

"She's almost 18 and will be heading for collage soon," My dad answers. A wave a sadness comes over me, I quickly push it away. Who cares what that wicked bi—I mean witch thinks about me. I walk into the kitchen I look at my step mother and shoot her a mean look and turn to my dad.

"Hey dad, I have a question."

"What is it Katie dear." He responds.

"Um, you remember my friend Travis right? Well he called and asked if I wanted to join him in California, I was wondering could I go?"

"Sure, a trip to California sounds great!"

"Thanks dad! He already bought me a ticket before he left," I say holding it out for him to see. He takes it and examines it. "It's set for Friday at 12:00pm." Dad hands it back to me and smiles.

"Well, I hope you have a great time." With that note, I turn with one more dirty look towards my evil step-mom and leave the room and head towards my room. I sit the ticket on my dresser and I sit in the window seat in my room and watch the stars, I didn't even I fell asleep.

***Friday(Day of the flight.)***

I wake up and jump out of bed. I look at my phone and check the time. It's 7:30am. I decide to take a quick shower and put on my normal outfit that consists of simple blue jean shorts, and a plain green tank top with a simple white blouse over it. I grab my suit case and back-pack and head downstairs. My dad is awake and meets me at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey dad," I said as I hugged him, I sit down for a quick breakfast that my father made for me. After I finish eating I read the time on my phone, it's 8:30 and I shoulder my backpack, my dad takes my suit case and puts it in the truck of the car, we head to the airport. When we get their my dad walks me into the building, before he leaves he hugs me and kisses me on the cheek.

"I'll see you when you get back." He tells me. "I love you Katie."

"Love you too dad." I hug him one last time before turning around and heading for the check-in.

Once I get through all the security check points and finally get seated on the plain before it takes off. I ended up siting on the end buy the walk way. Next to me sits a young boy about 11 or 12 and next to him his mother. As soon as were in the air and the flight attendant allows us to use electronics I turn on the music on my phone, I only put in one ear bud. The boy next to me pokes me and I switch the ear bud and turn to face him.

"Hi," I say.

"Hi, I'm Thomas, what's your name?" he responds.

"My name is Katie," I answer. "So where are you headed?"

"Me and my mom are going to Disney Land."

"Sounds fun,"

"How about you?" he asks.

"I'm heading to meet up with my friend."

"Cool," he takes out his IPad and goes to a game, it's a tic-tac-toe app. "Would you like to play?"

"Sure," I look up at his mom who smiles at me and then goes back to reading her book. As we play the game, we both laugh as we both take turns winning, I lost track of how many times we play. What snaps me out of the fun time is when the plane starts to shake a little. I hold on to my seat.

"Dear passengers, we are experiencing some minor difficulties, we will be landing at the closest airport, please relax and remain calm." The flight attendant says through the speaker. I turn to face the boy, he looks at me with a frighten look. I put my hand on his.

"It's okay, You don't need to be afraid." His look lightens up a little bit

"Want to play another round—" he stops in the middle of the sentence as the plane shakes a little more violently then last time. This time, I don't even try to hide the fact that I'm scared. I terrified.

"Dear passengers, please buckle your seatbelts we are preparing for an emergency landing." The flight attendant announces, she has fear in her voice, and I don't blame her, wouldn't you freak out if your knew the plan you were on was going down. I buckle my seat belt and help Thomas with his. He holds on to my hand. I look over to his mother who is asleep; I close my eyes as the plane shakes violently and rapidly, not releasing Thomas's hand. I think about my dad and then think about Travis, I think about how I didn't even have my first kiss. I hear screaming from the passengers and close my eyes tighter as I feel the plane going down. Thomas is crying and nothing breaks my heart more when I hear him yelling at his mom to wake up as the plane gets closer and closer to the ground.

_**Hey readers, I hope you have enjoyed chapter 1 and I hope that you will follow and continue to read this story, I will start writing the next chapter as soon as this is posted and try to get it up soon, so please follow and review.**_

_**Until next time**_

_**-Apollogirl101**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey readers, so here is chapter two. I hope that you enjoyed chapter one and are interested in this story. So I will just continue the chapter now.**_

_**Until next time**_

_**-Apollogirl101**_

**Travis POV**

"Mom!" I shout from the living room. "Mom!" this time I can't help the tears coming out. She rushes in, followed by my brother Connor. My mom comes over to me and hugs me, trying to comfort me. Your probably wondering, why is he crying. My first mistake was turning on the TV. My second mistake was turning on the news. A reporter is in front of a forest, and through the trees you can see the pieces of the plane, to be exact flight 737, the same flight that had carried my best friend. Now they are saying that there have been no survivors. None.

"Travis," She whispers while running her hand on my head. "Travis what's wrong?"

"Kati—e she was o—on tha—at—flight," I sobbed into her shoulder. Connor sits on the couch on the other side of me and puts his hand on my back. We sit there for an hour until I calm down. Why? I think to myself, why? Katie was everything, everything nice and sweet. In my world everything that I wanted, the only thing I wanted, was her. Katie my best friend since I moved to New York to live with my Dad in 6th grade, and now a piece of me is lost, broken, and gone. I go up to my room pretending it's a dream. I even try texting and calling her. Her phone no longer has service. I cry myself to sleep. I dream of her.

**Katie's POV**

Pain shoots through every single part of my body. I hear Thomas scream, and the screams of pain from others, and then complete and utter silence other than the flames. All I see is white. Am I dead? If I'm dead then why can I feel pain? If Thomas is dead, why is his hand squeezing mine? I open my eyes. I unbuckled the seat belt attaching me to the seat. Slowly I stand. I look around, I see pieces of the plane scattered. Pain shoots through my arm, and through my ankle. I look at Thomas. His eyes are open. I look at him closer. Just as I was going to pronounce him dead, he moved.

"Katie?" he coughs "Is that you?"

"Thomas?" I unbuckle his seat belt and help him out. He turns to his mom. She remains motionless, he shakes her, she doesn't awake. I drag him away, we have to get away before it explodes some more. After we are away from the wreckage, I hear and explosion and look behind us. Fire blazes from the crash. Thomas drops to his knees crying. I drop next to him hugging him and comforting him. How? How did we live? Why me? Why Thomas? We walk through the woods for what seems forever. Thomas helps me walk, my ankle is broke. We manage to make it to the road. We sit at the edge, we see a car coming about ten minutes later. We wave at the driver, who just looks at us and keeps driving. I sit back down putting head in my hands. A few moments later, I look at Thomas, he has fallen asleep. I look closer. I shake him, he remains motionless. I feel his pulse… nothing. Tears come out, another car goes by and stops ahead. I see a person running over to me as I black-out.

I awake in a white room, it's a hospital room. I try to sit up and I start to panic, the machine attached to me, starts to beep rapidly. About three nurses rush in to my side.

"She's awake!" yells one of them. A doctor rushes into the room.

"Ah, there we are." he said. He pulled up a stool and sat down. "I am my name is Kayden Andrews, if you don't mind, I have a few questions. First, what is your name?"

"Ka—Katie Gardner." I answer weakly. There is a cast on my leg up to the middle of my thigh, and a cast on my arm.

"You were found close to the plane crash, you must have been one of the passengers. Correct?"

"Yes, but where is Thomas?"

"Thomas? Was that the little boy found next to you?"

"Yes, and I need to know that he's okay." The doctor frowned.

"I'm afraid we could not save him, I'm sorry." A tear rolled down my cheek.

"Look is there anyone we can call?"

"Where am I?"

"Oh yeah of course, you're in a hospital in Gardnerville, Nevada." _**(A/N: actually looked that up)**_

"Um, could you call my friend Travis Stoll, he lives in California, because that's where I was going, and call my dad he lives in Manhattan, New York?" I told him the phone numbers as he wrote them down. I looked out the window, sunrise and who even knows what day. I closed my eyes, not even trying to fall asleep, but did anyway. And nightmares is all I faced.

_~Katie's dream~_

"_Katie! Katie!" I see Thomas sitting in front of me. "We have to save my mom!" _

"_I'm sorry, she's gone," I answered._

"_You liar!" he screamed. "You told me not to be scared! You said it was okay!" _

"_Thomas, I'm sorry. I'm sorry."_

_**Then the imaged shifted. It was Travis**__._

"_Katie! Katie!" He cried, tears streaming down his face. "Why! Why me! Katie!" I tried to run and comfort him. I couldn't move. I yelled his name, but nothing came out. I couldn't stand to see him this way. "Katie, don't leave me I love you!" I cried. Travis was standing above a grave stone, I moved to see the name. _

_ Katie Gardner_

_ 1996-2015_

_ The most amazing daughter _

_ and friend._

"_Travis! It's not true! I'm alive! Travis!"_

_~End of dream~_

I woke up saying one word, one name, the love of my life.

"Travis!" I cried. Or so I thought I woke up.

**Travis's POV**

_Ring ring ring…. Ring ring ring…_

I awake with a start. I grab my phone, it's an unknown number. I answer it.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Hello, Travis Stoll?" a women's soft voice answers.

"Yes,"

"I am calling at the request of Katie Gardner." I froze. Katie. Is she alive? Am I dreaming? I must be dreaming. "Hello?"

"Yes, um is she okay?"

"Okay, well she's alive, I wouldn't say okay."

"What's wrong?"

"Why don't you head to the Medical View Hospital in Gardnerville, Nevada. Let the doctor explain." She gave me the address, I quickly wrote it down and ran downstairs to my mom. I needed to know. I need to know what's wrong. Katie Ann Gardner is the love of my life, she needs to be okay. She needs to be.

_**Hey guys, enjoy this, follow and keep up to see if Katie is going to be okay. This is going to be good. I just am so proud of this story. Anyway thanks for those who commented already, I am glad you enjoyed this story. I enjoyed writing it. I have so many ideas for this story, and I would love for you to experience them.**_

_**Until next time **_

_**-Apollogirl101**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys, here is chapter 3. I would have had it up sooner but, I went to see a movie. So anyway, enjoy this chapter.**_

**Travis's POV**

I run into the hospital not even waiting for my mom or Connor. I have to see her; I have to know what's wrong. I stop once I'm in the building; I walk up to the lady at the desk to find out where Katie was.

"Excuse me," I say trying to catch my breath, "I'm here to see Katie Gardner."

"Oh yes, I'll call Dr. Andrews down and he will explain. Please take a seat," she gestured to the waiting seats. I took at seat and put my head in my hands. I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was my brother.

"Hey man, she'll be okay." He encourages me. "We know her, she's strong, and she will survive."

"But what if she doesn't, where does that leave me."

"Honey," my mother sat in the seat next to me. "Katie will be fine. And even if she doesn't, she will always have a place in your heart." I look up to see my step-dad, and my half-sister standing in front of me. Even though my sister is only 6, I know she can see the sadness in me. She takes my hand.

"Travis," she says "Don't be sad,"

"Kendall," I sigh, she hugs me. I hug her back.

"Mr. Stoll," hear a man's voice say. I look up and see a Doctor, I read his name tag, Dr. Andrews.

"Hello, I'm Travis, Travis Stoll," I walk up and shake his hand.

"Follow me please, bring your family with you," He turns on his heel and head of in the direction he came from. I follow with Kendall holding my hand. We end up in a waiting room. I stop and turn to him,

"What's wrong with her, where is she," I ask urgently.

"We are awaiting the arrival of her father before we give away any information on her," a rush of anger and sadness runs through me, what the hell do they mean. I'm here now and I want, no not want. I need to know now.

"NO!" I scream of anger, "I need to know now!" Dr. Andrews steps back in shock of my yelling.

"Look her father should be her soon, his flight lands about half an hour from now, and it should take him about 45 minutes to get here from the airport." The doctor answers. Another wave of anger rushes through me and try to run to find Katie, just to be stopped by my step-dad and Connor. I fall to my knees and cry.

**Katie's POV**

I stand up to see the room, completely empty as if I wasn't in there. I look down; I'm wearing my outfit I had when the plane crashed. I walk out of the room and try to ask what's going on, and can I leave, but everyone ignores me, almost as if they can't see me or hear me. I walk around and find myself in a waiting room, and what shocks me the most is when I see him. In the waiting room sits my father, step-mom, and little step-brother Daniel who is only 3. Also I see Travis, Connor, his mom, and step-dad with their daughter Kendall. Dr. Andrews is there also looking at them with sad look on his face.

"Travis!" I yell. He ignores me. "Travis!" still nothing.

"Mr. Gardner," the doctor starts, "We took care of your daughter as well as we could, she was awake for almost an hour before she slipped into a coma." Sadness runs through me, this can't be right. I'm right here. Then it hits me. No one can hear or see me. This is just like in my favorite movie _If I Stay_, where Mia can see herself almost like she's a ghost, and no one else can see or hear her. _**(A/N: If you haven't read the book If I Stay by Gayle Forman, then I recommend you do, it's great, and so is the amazing movie. So yeah.) **_I run back to my room, where did they take me? I run back to the waiting room.

"Can we see her," The beautiful voice of Travis Hunter Stoll says,

"One at a time." The doctor answers, "but after she arrives back from the emergency room. And before you freak out, we are only examining her to see if she has any head injury." Travis drops to the ground and puts his head in his knees. I feel tears come out and run down my face. I can't stand it. I sit next to him, even though he can't see me. I sit there for what seems like hours, waiting to hear about my injuries. If I die, then it'll break his heart, I won't allow that. I have to fight. Fight for Travis. Fight for me. Fight for life.

The doctor comes back into the room, he flips to a piece of notebook paper and writes something on it. He rips it out and hands it to Travis.

"This is her room number, please one at a time," Dr. Andrews says and turns to examine some papers. Travis looks at my father as if getting approval to see me. My dad nods and Travis is off, I follow him. Once Travis is in my room I sit in a waiting chair. Travis sits in the chair next to the bed and puts my hand in his.

"Katie," He starts, "You have to survive this, I'm sorry you didn't have to come. This is my fault, if I didn't ask for you to come you wouldn't have got on the plane. Katie, I need you to live, I need your light to shine on my dark days. And I-," he starts to talk through sobs, "I—lo-," he burst out crying, I stand up and put my hand on his, even though he may not feel it. He stands up and leaves the room. I stand there, thinking about what he was going to say. I could only think of one thing, but that's impossible, or does he really _love _me.

_***The next day***_

Travis is back in my room. This time he is showing me pictures from his phone, pictures of us, I smile looking back on those day. He has one from when we were freshman, and now we were going into our senior year. Together. I smile at him, he's just beautiful with his brown hair, and his brilliant blue eyes. What surprises is when he turns to his music on his phone, he stands up as if he was going to sing. And before I know it he's singing…

_You got holes in your jeans  
and few in your heart  
You don't know what it means to me, to watch you fall apart  
Cause your broken and bruised, but I can hold you close.  
I'll take you in my arms tonight, just me and you._

_Baby in a heart beat,  
I'll take you with me  
I just wanna get to know you  
You're throwing me off beat  
So I can't breathe  
I just wanna get to show you  
If we're falling apart  
I will fight for your heart  
I can be your shield  
I will fight on the field  
Baby when our life gets colder  
I'll be your soldier.  
Na na na na na  
I'll be your soldier  
Na na na na na_

_Just put up your arms, you'll be alright.  
Cause the world is like a battlefield, that I'll be here to fight.  
I see the scars and your wounds, I'll try to heal them to.  
I'll take you in my arms tonight, just me and you._

_Baby in a heart beat  
I'll take you with me  
I just wanna get to know you  
You're throwing me off beat  
So I can't breathe,  
I just wanna get to show you  
If we're falling apart  
I will fight for your heart  
I can be your shield  
I will fight on the field  
Baby when our life gets colder  
I'll be your soldier  
Na na na na na  
I'll be your soldier  
Na na na na na_

_When you're feeling low, I can take you higher.  
When the world is cold, I'll be your fire.  
I'll be there, when you need a shoulder  
We can win this war,  
I will be your soldier._

_Cause,  
Baby in a heartbeat  
I'll take you with me  
I just wanna get to know you  
You're throwing me off beat  
So I can't breathe,  
I just wanna get to show you  
If we're falling apart  
I will fight for your heart  
I can be your shield  
I will fight on the field  
Baby when our life gets colder  
I'll be your soldier  
Na na na na na  
I'll be your soldier  
Na na na na na_

I recognize the song immediately it's one of my favorites, _Soldier_ by Before You Exit. _**A/N: I will put a link at the end so you can copy and paste it, I will lead to the music video for this song if you're interested. **_I smile, is this a crazy way of telling me something, I have to wake up, I have to.

"Katie," Travis whispers to me while holding my hand. "I love you, and I will be your soldier," tears are falling down my face, tears of happiness, there is nothing stopping me to fight for my life, I have to tell him, I have to tell Travis, that I love him.

_**Hey guys, not going to lie, I am proud of this story, and I hope that you are enjoying it. So here is the link to the music video…**_

_** watch?v=pu6Ai0h0Ofw**_

_**Until next time**_

_**-Apollogirl101**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey readers, welcome back to another chapter, I am soo happy that all the reviews so far has been positive, I would like to say thanks to those people…**_

_**heartofglass99- Thanks! Here is the update you've been waiting for.**_

_** \- Thanks! I really tried hard on this story.**_

_**And the other 3 people who are guests, thanks a lot for your support on this story! I love when you guys are enjoying this story. Anyway onto what you really want to read.**_

_**-Apollogirl101**_

**Katie's POV**

"This is a terrible accident Rob," says the reporter. "So far there have been no survivors, according to the nearby hospital only two have made it. A young boy named Thomas had been rushed to the hospital along with a girl Katie Gardner, Thomas had died shortly after, as for Katie we have yet to hear the reports on her condition. This has been a tragic lost for many families. Back to you Rob." She concludes. I sigh, I could be the only survivor. Although my condition hasn't really progressed, but every day, Travis is in there, with another story, another whole day with me. Waiting and hoping that I will awake. How can he be so strong, I struggle to believe I will make it, but Travis, he believes I will.

He left for lunch with family, while he was gone, everything went wrong. I was sitting in the chair watching the news. Then the machine started beeping rapidly, I stood up and started to panic. Nurses and a couple doctors came in and quickly started to move my bed somewhere else. I watched as the quickly wheel me to somewhere else. I followed curious to know what's wrong with me. And that's not what makes me burst out in tears. It's the sight of Travis when he sees me. He was holding a green gift bag with purple flowers on it. There was purple tissue paper sticking out of the bag. Connor is next to him carrying purple roses in one hand and a giant card in the other. Travis drops to the ground. Connor quickly puts the stuff in his hand next to the bag Travis put down, and puts his arms around his brother. That's was kills me.

**Travis's POV**

After going to dinner, my mom suggested we go buy some gifts for Katie for when she wakes up. And of course, we end up going to the most girly store. My mom shows us multiple things from shirts to skirts to dress to shoes, finding the perfect gift. I don't understand why we have to get her something to wear. The Katie I know wouldn't care about the outfit she wear. My mom comes back and shows us this perfect thing for her. It was a dress, a strapless dress, the top was black until about 1/3rd of the way down, and then switched to a purple and white floral pattern. We bought it along with this cute necklace that was a heart that had two parts, one part said _Forever _and the other part said _Always _there was the word _and_ split on both parts. Once we were back in the car, I took one of the parts and made the chain fit around my watch. The other part went into a gift bag to give to Katie when she wakes up. We also bought some purple roses and a big get well soon card.

I walked down the hall and when I turned the corner to get to Katie's room, I stopped dead in my tracks, I dropped to my knees releasing the gift bag. Connor set down the roses and the card and put his arms around me, hugging me while I cried. Katie was being rolled out quickly. All I could do was cry at this. Why does she have to go through this? Why couldn't it have been me instead? I sit there with Conner for a few minutes, after I calm down Connor picks up the stuff and walks into the waiting room, I follow him and sit on a chair. She will be okay, I tell myself, she will.

After what seems like hours, a nurse walks into the waiting room, I don't know when he showed up, but after I awoke from my nap Katie's father had come down from the hotel he was staying at. He walks up to the nurse and asks quiet enough for me to hear.

"Is she alright, what happened?" he asks.

"She is in a very fragile condition right now, we almost lost her. Right now she is in a different part of the hospital; she is in the ICU area now. We cannot allow visitors at this moment, but we will move you to a much closer waiting room." We follow her into a different waiting room. I set the presents in a chair next to me. I rest my elbow on my knees and put my face in my hands, I stay like that for a while, waiting and hoping for some different news. I don't know anymore, I use to believe that she was going to make it. Now her condition has deepened, and now I feel like a scared little boy, not knowing what will happen. Katie is everything to me. Then I start singing a song in my head.

_I'm feeling like right now_

_I wish you were here with me_

_Cause right now_

_Everything is new to me._

_You know I can't fight the feeling._

_And every night I feel it._

_Right now_

_I wish you were here with me._

I notice the song to be _Right Now _by One Direction. _**(A/N: Even though I don't like the people in the band that well, I do like their music.) **_It was one of Katie's favorite songs. I can't stand this. I go outside to get some fresh air. I walk through the garden. Man, I thought, Katie would love this, the mixture of flowers, the trees. Everything makes me think of her. Why can't I think of something else? Why can't I get her out of my mind?

"You're in love." A voice behind me says, I freeze in my tracks. "You can't help but think of her. Because you're in love with her." I turn around to notice two people, a young beautiful girl, although she is not as beautiful as Katie, she has stunning stormy grey eyes, and beautiful blonde hair. The boy next to her has, jet black hair, and sea green eyes.

"How do you know?" I say.

"Because Travis," the girl says, her name is Annabeth and her boyfriend next to her is Percy. "Why else would you still be here after two weeks?" has it really been that long? Wow. I guess it has.

"I'm her best friend." I answer looking at the ground.

"Travis, she's my friend and so are you." Annabeth says as she approaches and puts her arm around my shoulders. "And I see the way you look at each other, your both two stubborn to talk about your feelings. Don't worry, Percy use to be that way."

"Excuse me?" Percy exclaims.

"Oh be quiet seaweed brain, you know it's true," Annabeth responded. I can't help but laugh at them.

"When did you guys get here?" I questioned.

"This morning," Annabeth answered as we sat on the bench.

"How did you find me out here?"

"Connor,"

"So you heard about Katie?"

"Are you kidding, it's all over the news, they call her The Flower of Hope, back at home. Friends and family have made her a memorial in her front yard." I smile, Katie loves flowers, and now she's being called The Flower of Hope.

"But what if sh—"

"Travis, she will make it through this, and if not, don't let anyone forget her." I look over at Percy; he looks like he could cry. I don't blame him. I think about it for a while, this is a beginning, this is the story, the story of hope, love and friendship, this is the story of Katie Ann Gardner.

_**And that concludes the next chapter! I am so proud of this, and I am so happy you guys like it. Anyway I hope you enjoy the little bit of Percabeth showing up, I just thought Travis needed a little bight of good news to brighten his day, Anyway enjoy!**_

_**Until next time **_

_**-Apollogirl101**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys, man I am so proud of this story, I got another great review! Thanks so much for supporting this story, and thanks to the guest who said they love this story! I'm glad you're loving it. So here is the next chapter, enjoy!**_

_**-Apollogirl101**_

**Katie's POV**

A normal girl would be out shopping or hanging out with friends, laughing and enjoying life, but for me things are different. I get to enjoy the depressing place called the hospital. At least every day, a family comes and some leave with their family members, and some don't. You know how it goes. I never thought that life would lead me her. Waiting, wondering, and wishing. Travis has not slept in a real bed since he got here, while his family went to a hotel, he stayed. Why does he stay here when he has a chance to leave? Does he really love me that much? 

_Katie, stop. He's your friend and that's all he'll ever be. _Part of me thinks.

_No, Katie you have a chance, just fight, you have to survive. _The other part thinks. An argument between me, myself and I. Maybe Travis does like me, maybe more than a friend, maybe not. But what I do know is that if I want to find out. I have to fight. For a slight moment today, I looked at myself, helpless, but still breathing. The point is that I have a choice, to sit down and fight or I can give up and die. The option is clear, I have to fight for Travis, for my dad, and for the future. I still have to graduate from high school. But the major thing is, Travis. Why can't I get him off my mind?

I remember the day he came into my life, back in 6th grade.

_***Beginning of flashback***_

_ I walk onto the playground, smiling. I was wearing a jumper with a purple shirt, my hair in braided pigtails. I walk over to the swing set, and sit on a swing, I look up at the clouds as I swing, the shapes, the beautiful shade of blue, then someone pulls my swing to a stop. _

_ "Hey!" I yell, "What do you think you're doing!" I turn to who stopped it, I was a boy, he wore a red shirt and blue jeans with black sneakers. _

_ "Get off my swing." He demanded as he shoved me off the swing. I fall onto the ground face first. Wood chips get stuck in my braids; I turn over to see the boy laughing with his friends. Annabeth runs to me, her princess curls flying behind her. Tears build in my eyes, then something beyond strange happens. A boy with brown hair and bright blue eyes stands in front of me, facing the bully. _

_ "Excuse me." The stranger spoke. _

_ "Excuse you," the other boy snickered and smiled at his friends._

_ "This girl," he gestures to me. "Was sitting there," _

_ "So,"_

_ "So, get off the swing," the stranger demanded._

_ "Make me," the bully challenged. On that note, the stranger steps forward punching the bully right in the nose. Annabeth who stands next to me gasped. No one ever, punched Kyle, until today. Blood runs down for Kyle's nose, he runs away with his friends. The stranger turns toward me and Annabeth, I step back slightly. _

_ "You're swing waits," He said. He turns to leave; I reach out and grab his arm. _

_ "Wait," He turns to face me. "Thank you…" I answer not knowing what to call him._

_ "Travis," _

_ "Thank you Travis, my names Katie," I reach out my hand. He shakes it. "Maybe we could be friends,"_

_ "Maybe," he says and turns and leaves. Annabeth turns to me._

_ "Well, that was brave of him," she said still watching him. "Maybe he is your prince in shining armor."_

_ "Annabeth, this isn't a fairytale."_

_ "You should date him one day, omg! You could be Tratie!" _

_ "Sure," I say sarcastically "And you could date Percy and be Percabeth." Little did I know, Travis would do anything for me._

_***End of flashback***_

_**A/N: Ahh, I re-read that and I love the flashback! Hope you do too.**_

Travis Stoll is in my head, and will not leave me alone. Ever since that day, I developed a liking towards him, his bravery and his strength, and everything that makes him Travis.

Something snaps me back to reality. When I hear nurses talking.

"Something about this girl, it's like she's giving up but then decides not to." One nurse says

"It's been how long now, 3 weeks?" the other asks,

"I believe so, and by the way she looks, it will be a miracle if she lives." Then something catches my eye. A mop of brown hair hides behind the shelf. What is he doing? I thought. I walk around and stand behind him. He looks like he hasn't slept in hours, but at the same time he looks wide awake. When the nurses walk out of the room he slips inside, I follow him.

"Katie," he says as he sits down, "Listen, All I've heard was, she won't make it, and Friday, they are giving up. You're dad has signed the papers. So, here's the thing, I'm not supposed to be here right now, so I have to make this quick, Katie Ann Gardner, I am in love with you, and I need you to fight, you've been like this for a long time, come on." He leans down and kisses me on the cheek.

"Hey!" a nurse exclaimed, "No visitors!" Travis walked out of the room; he turned around and looked through the glass, looking at me. Then the beeping on the machine slowed down, and then went back to normal. I turn to look at myself, my hands are moving, not much but slightly, one of the nurses walks over and examines me and sees my hands are moving slightly, her eyes light up. She walks over to another nurse and Dr. Andrews and they all walk over, examining me. Is this it, am I going to live? Soon the breathing starts to be normal, like a living person. Then my vision changed to darkness.

**Travis's POV**

Today is Friday, today it the day where they give up on Katie, today is the last chance she has to wake up. I am the last one to visit her before they unhook her from the machines keeping her alive. I walk into the room and put my hand on hers, which moves at my touch, a sign of hope. I look at her beautiful face, her lips move slightly, a wave of hope rushes through me. Is she waking up? I stand up and put one hand on each side of her. I study her face, and I could have sworn, I seen her try to open her eye. I lean down and kiss her on her forehead, and then I sit back in the chair. I hold the bag with the dress I bought her, either way I will give it to her.

"Katie, you've been my best friend for a long time now, I just want you to know that I will never be able to find someone to replace you. And I will miss you more than ever. And I will never, ever forget you." I said as tears fell. "Katie Ann Gardner, if I could switch places with you, I would in a heartbeat. You are so innocent, and you don't deserve this. You deserve to live; you are the nicest person I have ever meant. I love you. Nothing will change that. Imagine what it would be like, to know you have an angel watching over you. Katie you're my angel. I love you. I will love you until the day I die." With that I start to walk out the door. The nurse looks at me with sad eyes and looks away quickly. I see my family waiting for me. Connor, who is holding hands with our little sister, Kendall, my mom is crying.

"Travis," a voice behind me says, great, I'm hearing things now. "Travis, I—I love you too." I turn to see the love of my life sitting up looking at me. I drop the bag with her gift in it and run to her and hug her. She hugs me and cries into my shoulder, I cry in hers too.

_**A/N: Just letting you know, yes I made her wake up. But this is not the end. This is the beginning. There are many chapters to come. But I feel like I should change the title. Now I have a few thoughts and I want you to vote. So comment the one you like the best.**_

_**Flight 737 **_

_**The Story of Katie Gardner**_

_**Flower of Hope**_

_**Challenges of Tratie**_

_**So there are my ideas for the title, please if you have any ideas PM me and if you like one of those titles, leave a review or PM me. So…**_

_**Until Next Time**_

_**-Apollogirl101 **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys! I am soo happy! I am so glad you guys love this story, anyway I would like to thanks some reviews…**_

_**First I would love to thank Random Camper for calling this the best story of all time! Seriously that made my day, and this person said that the title Flight 737 was mysterious and I thought about it and I agree so, I'll keep it. **_

_**Second I would love to thank chcedcharry for loving my story, and I will make time to read yours too! **_

_**Anyway, I will make more Tratie stories, I read the review that gave me ideas and I will have to use those so thanks for that also! Enjoy this chapter and thanks for all your support!**_

**Katie's POV**

After almost a whole month I never knew that I would miss nature so much. I step out of the hospital, using my crutches due to my broken leg. The wave of air hits me, _fresh outdoor air_ something that was almost new to me. Travis helps me over to the rental car my father had, once he helps me into the back. I wanted to sit in the back so I could rest my leg over the seat. Travis walks over to his parents car and grabs his bag, and a gift bag from his brother, it's green with purple flowers on it. As he walks back over to the car he sets the gift bag next to my foot, where I can't reach it. What a jerk. He puts his bag in the trunk, and shuts it. Travis slips into the back seat after lifting my foot and putting it on his lap.

"So, I got you this," he said as he handed the bag to me. I looked at it for a moment, and then I decided to open it. I was a beautiful short dress, it was black the first 1/3rd of the way down and the rest was a purple and white floral pattern. I pick up a little box that is the size of a necklace box. I opened it to find a sliver necklace with half of a heart.

"Travis, thanks so much, but where's the other half?" I asked.

"Right here," he said as he pulled it out of his pocket. He took the necklace from me and put the two together, it said _Forever and Always_. I smiled, something that I haven't done in a while. "I missed your smile."

"Did you?"

"Yeah, it's one of your amazing qualities." I smiled and looked for my dad. He was walking over to the car. I wonder how we will get home. I swear, I'm not ready for a plane ride. Once we get back to the hotel to pick up my step-mother and my half-brother.

"You can stay here, I'll go get them and we will head off to the airport." My dad says, wait did he just say airport?

"Airport? But dad!" I exclaimed.

"Katie, you'll be fine," I looked at Travis, he reached his hand to grab mine.

"Katie, I'm here, nothing bad will happen to you." He assured me. I smiled. I put my leg on the floor so we could make room for Daniel. Travis sat on the end, and I scooted into the middle next to him. I leaned back on him, and he put his arms around me. I put the back of my head on his chest. Soon enough my dad comes back with the rest of the family. Daniel sits in the seat on the other side of me. As soon as we to the airport, Travis helps me out of the car. Once we are all together we head inside. I feel sick inside thinking about going back on the plane. I think about Thomas, how he never got to go to Disneyland. I think of his mother who went to sleep and never woke up again, and then I think of myself and how I almost died. I stop moving. Travis turns around and looks at me with a worried look. Which is kinda cute.

"Katie? What's wrong?" he says as he walks over to me. He pulls me into a hug and I cry into his shoulder. After a few minutes, I stop crying. Travis doesn't leave my side as we travel through the airport. Once we are able to get on the plane I sit in a seat by the window, and Travis ends up sitting in the seat next to me. I lean my head on his shoulder and he puts his arms around me. No one ends up sitting in the seat next to Travis. I put my leg on Travis's lap. I stare at the screen which has a movie playing but my mind is thinking about the last time I was on a plane. I thought about the two little girls I seen, I think about Thomas again, how he lost his mother and then his life. Tears start to come out, but I hold them back.

_Come on Katie, you'll be okay, _I told myself. I look at Travis he seemed to have fallen asleep. He looks cute when he's sleeping, peaceful, not worried about a thing. I smile and try to fall asleep myself.

**Travis's POV**

I wake up and look over at Katie, she's sleeping. How long have we been on this plane? I wonder. I see Katie shivering. I take of my jacket and put it over her. I guess it's better if she sleeps so she doesn't freak out about the ride. I just hope that her life can go back to normal after this. I decided to go back to my dad's early, so I can be near Katie. And I've always loved New York more than California. Katie needs her best friend with her anyway, I do hope that one day we could be more than friends. But for now, I'm good with being friends. As long as Katie's in my life I will be happy.

Soon enough we end up back in New York. Once we land, I grab my bag. And sling it over my shoulder and help Katie. Once we get to her step-mom's van. I help her into the very back, and I get in next to her, once we turn the corner onto her street, tons of people and cars were parked along the road. We pull into her driveway to find a lot of her friends and their families with balloons and a sign that said 'Welcome Home Katie' I over to Katie her face was lit up. She was trying not to cry.

"Katie? Are you crying?" I ask.

"There tears of happiness," she answers. We get out of the car, many people come up to Katie and hug her, I get pushed away. I sit on the steps of the porch watching as she tries to get to me. Once she gets through the crowd she sits next to me.

"Wow, your famous," I joked.

"Ha-ha," she said, "I missed this place, my friends, my family, and you." She puts her head on my shoulder, I rest my head on hers. She moves her hand towards mine and laces her hand through mine.

"Katie, I love you."

"I love you too Travis," she lifted her head and looked at me with her beautiful green eyes, we both seem to be leaning closer to each other, we are inches apart now, and soon enough out lips meet. Katie puts her arms around my neck, I put my arms around her and lift her up to sit on my lap. The kiss is gentle and passionate, Katie's hands end up in my hair, and I melt with pleasure and joy, we pull apart for air. Our foreheads still touch, Katie smiles, and I smile too, this a perfect moment and I would live it over any day.

"Hey there lovebirds," a familiar voice says, Katie and I quickly pull apart, I look up and see Piper and Jason.

"Katie!" Piper squeals and tackles Katie in a hug.

"Piper! Careful! My leg!" Katie says with pain in her voice.

"Omg, I'm so sorry!"

"Come on Pipes, were going to be late for our movie," Jason says, "Welcome back Katie, sorry we have to leave so quickly, we'll talk to you later." Once they left I turned to Katie.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She puts her arms around my neck and kisses me again; I put my arms around her. When we pull apart she puts her head on my shoulder, I smile. "Travis, will you be my boyfriend?"

"Of course I will, I love you."

"I Love you too."

_**A/N: Okay guys, I have a question for you. **_

_**Do you want me to continue this story or do you think I should make a sequel and make it about Travis and Katie's senior year? **_

_**So please leave a review or private message me what you think I should do. And the sequel would be much longer than this one. **_

_**So until next time**_

_**-Apollogirl101**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Okay so guys, I've been thinking and I decided that this is the last chapter of this story, but don't worry! I will be posting a sequel which I want you guys to decide the title out of these choices.**_

_**Perks of Tratie**_

_**Senior Year: A Tratie Love Story**_

_**Challenges of Tratie**_

_**So please tell me which one you like more and enjoy the last chapter of Flight 737!**_

_**-Apollogirl101**_

**Katie's POV**

Imagine looking up at the stars, away from the city. The warm summer night air and the sound of nature all around you, it's perfect. What started out to be a picnic ended up being a late night date. We lie down on the picnic blanket, watching the stars, pointing at constellations. Travis holds my hand with one hand, and points at the stars with the other. This is perfect, and I didn't want to leave. Eventually we would have to go back to the city, where the stars are harder to see. But for now we enjoy each other's company and talk about the stars and pretty much anything that randomly comes up. I wouldn't ask for anything better than this.

"And we could go to prom together," Travis turns his head to see my face. "This is going to be a great year,"

"Yeah," I answer.

"Nothing could possibly be better than this day." Travis says.

"I know, it's so peaceful here," I say as I sit up and look at the city lights in the distance. Travis sits up and puts his arm around me.

"I'm just glad you're here. I almost lost you." I think back to a month ago, sitting on that plane, next to a nice little boy, a little boy who never made it to Disneyland, who never had a girlfriend, who never got to live a long and successful life. I think to all the children who were on that plane, and then I think about everything that happened in the hospital, even though I don't remember most of it. How did I survive is what I ask myself every day. How did Thomas die, if he made it as far as I did, why couldn't I save him? I will never forget that experience, one that someone tries to forget but can't. Every night I fall asleep the memories flood into my dreams. Seeing the image of Thomas, screaming and crying for his mother who never woke up, then a few weeks ago, a broken hearted father and two little girls are on the news, which were waiting in California for Thomas and his mother. Apparently their mom had to take care of some things at home first, and Thomas refused to leave without his mother. The two little girls cried as their father spoke. I cried the day that came on. Travis was with me trying to calm me down, eventally I cried myself to sleep

Travis is the one who gets me through everything, this morning; my step-mother told me I was a useless, pathetic girl and that I should have died. My dad was at work, but Travis was there, he blew up on her. We haven't been back there since. We've been to the mall, to a movie and now here, watching the stars. I almost forgot about her. I still can't go back there yet. Travis offers to let me stay at his dad's place with him. I tell him yes, because I can't stand going back yet.

"Let's go back to my place." He says. I stand up, putting the pressure on my good leg. While Travis picks up the blanket. We walk to his car and I get in the passenger seat, once we are moving, I turn on the radio, what turns on is _Settle for Less _by Before You Exit. I imagine Travis singing it to me. Travis is such a good guy. We get to his house, I look across the street at my house, my dad is still at work. I turn back to Travis who helps me up the stairs of the porch. We get inside and are greeted by his father, Hermes.

"Hey Mr. S," I say as he shakes my hand.

"Hey there Katie," he replies.

"Hey dad, is it alright if Katie stays here for the night? She had a fight with her step-mom again."

"Sure, but no shenanigans,"

"Dad," Travis rolls his eyes as he turns to help me up the stairs. When we finally get up the stairs, and get to his room, I sit on his bed. He walks into his closet and comes back with a pair of sweat pants and a plain navy blue T-shirt. I walk to the bathroom and put on the clothes, when I walk out, Travis hands me a bag to put my dirty clothes in. I notice that he had set up a place on the floor.

"You can sleep on the bed, I'll take the floor." He says as he grabs a movie and puts it in.

"Thanks Travis," I smile.

"No problem, I'd do anything for you." He replies as he leans down to kiss me quickly and sits on the floor and watches the movie. I don't even remember going to sleep.

**Travis's POV**

As I watch the movie, I turn around to talk to Katie about it, she ends up sleeping. I laugh slightly; she looks so cute when she's sleeping. I don't understand why her step-mom is so mean to her. I also can't believe she dared to say that with me there. Anyway, Katie is staying because her step-mom made her angry. If her dad was smart, he would get rid of that evil lady. I've been there for Katie for everything, starting with the first day we meant. I would do anything to protect her, keep her safe, and make sure that nothing bad ever happens to her again, at least not without me there. Anyway, this is the beginning of a life, a life of me and my beautiful girlfriend. I want to spend the rest of my life with this girl. And there is nothing that is going to stop me. This is the story of Katie Gardner, the flower of hope.

_**Okay guys, sorry that this is a short chapter, but I'm sure I'll make up for it with the two stories I have in mind for Tratie. Also I'm sorry that it took soo long for me to update, I had exams for my first semester and started me second semester, I'm sure some of you understand that. Anyway, I decided to do the sequel and do a story on their life before this when they first meant and you'll learn a lot more about Katie and how her step-mom came to hate her. So Please keep an I open for those stories by following me as an author. So yeah, enjoy and I'll be back with another story soon.**_

_**Until next time**_

_**-Apollogirl101**_


End file.
